Nostalgia
by Iremione
Summary: Posterior a Deathly Hallows y HGSS con final feliz.... lo sé, lo sé... raro, eh? xD en fin, pues eso, aqui mi propia version de lo que pasa en los pocos espacion en blanco que nos deja Rowling... espero que os guste :P


Wenas--- Pues yo... estoy segura de que la mayoría de las personas que hoy estáis leyendo esto nunca habréis visto una historia mía... hace tanto tiempo que no publico... y es que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida... tuve una... especie de bloqueo creativo. Aun no se si estoy de vuelta o no, simplemente necesitaba escribir esto... y aquí está. En una pequeña. minúscula parte, es autobiográfico... el resto pertenece a Rowling, ya que a pesar de que es un SS/HG es un historia orientada a lo que ocurre después de Deathly Hallows. Tiene spoilers, por lo tanto, aunque si no leíste el libro no te enterarás de nada al leer esto... en fin... que ahí va... espero que os guste, porque estoy un poco desentrenada--- bikiñossss

Todo el mundo lo sabe: la nostalgia es mucho más productiva que la alegría. Quizá es por eso que estoy ahora aquí, escribiendo estas líneas sobre el gran amor de mi vida. Es un tanto injusta, la creatividad, quiero decir, puesto que lo lógico sería que lo hubiese hecho cuando me hizo feliz, el periodo en el que compartí con él los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, en lugar de estar ahora llorando su pérdida.

Lo siento, el dolor me está impidiendo ser clara, y eso es algo que nunca me he podido perdonar. La claridad, la objetividad y el método son las armas de cualquier buen maestro. Aún ahora, que siento que le he perdido para siempre, sé que él ha sido ya no sólo el mejor sino el único verdadero maestro que ha pasado por mi vida.

Y así comenzó todo. Era mi maestro, mi profesor. Si, lo sé. Qué historia tan típica, y la verdad es que resultó típica en todo momento. Universitaria conoce profesor y se enamora de él como una idiota. El profesor ni se entera de que ella está en clase, desde luego. Hasta que pasa algo, algo en su vida que le hace rebelarse contra lo que tenía establecido… y empieza a fijarse. Lo sé, de nuevo soy laberíntica, lo siento, empezaré por el principio.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 24 años y acabo de terminar la carrera de Química en la universidad de Oxford. Ahora os confesaré mi gran secreto, después de todo lo que ya he dicho no me importa revelar un poco más: soy una bruja. No, no me refiero a la clásica concepción de bruja de 'persona malvada', sino a la otra, a la de 'persona capaz de hacer magia'. Puedo hacer magia. De hecho estudié 7 años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como la mayor parte de brujos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. Y supongo que la mayor parte de mi vida la conoceréis, después de todo mi historia es bastante conocida en el mundo mágico.

Como mejor amiga de Harry Potter y parte del grupo que ayudó a destruir a Voldemort, todo el mundo conoce gran parte de mi vida. Conocen los seis años que estudié en la escuela, saben que el séptimo curso viví oculta con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, recopilando información para destruir al Lord Oscuro, y saben que tras su muerte me reincorporé con Harry y Ron a Hogwarts, para reanudar nuestra educación. Ahí es donde finaliza el dominio público, puesto que nuestras vidas se volvieron francamente monótonas en la escuela ese año. Quizá, si alguien se molestó en seguir indagando sobre nuestras vidas, descubriría que los tres terminamos ese año sin ningún problema… algunos con mas honores que otros, pero los tres, junto con Ginny Weasley que se graduó con nosotros (o mejor dicho, que nosotros nos graduamos con ella) pensamos que no tendríamos ninguna dificultad para escoger la carrera que quisiéramos.

Ginny se decantó en un principio por la medicina, pero lo dejó puesto que eran unos estudios demasiado exigentes sobre su vida privada, vida que Ginny adoraba por encima de todo… ojala yo hubiese tenido su ímpetu y decisión. Ginny dejó la medicina, y en su lugar inició un pequeño negocio de dulces que de momento prospera sin problemas.

Harry y Ron se presentaron a las pruebas de selección de aurores. Todos habíamos aconsejado a Ron que no lo hiciese, pero como siempre, su cabezonería se impuso al sentido común y, por supuesto hizo un ridículo dramático. Sin embargo eso es lo que admiro de Ron: estuvo alicaído bastante tiempo, pero cuando se repuso lo hizo a lo grande, se presentó a las pruebas de selección de jugadores para la liga nacional de Quidditch (esta vez con un apoyo unánime) y triunfó de un modo tan radical que ahora mismo está jugando en el que siempre fue su equipo favorito: los Chudley Cannons.

Harry, desde luego, hizo historia en las pruebas de selección para los aurores. Después de todo era el único de todos los presentes que había sobrevivido no una, sino dos veces a la Maldición Asesina¿Quién se iba a atrever a negarle su derecho a ser auror? Se graduó hace poco de la escuela de entrenamiento para aurores, y de momento lleva una carrera brillante.

Y falta mi historia. Bueno… del dominio público es que al terminar la escuela me presenté a los exámenes de acceso de la Universidad muggle, y también es del dominio público que me aceptaron. Lo que no es del dominio público es porqué lo hice. Y aquí es donde realmente empieza mi historia.

El volver a Hogwarts después de aquel verano, fue una simple formalidad, todos habíamos madurado muchísimo con los acontecimientos del año anterior y, en el fondo de nuestros corazones ya éramos personas muy diferentes. Esto quedó patente durante ese curso. No recuerdo ninguna época en la que viese a Harry con menos frecuencia. Lo comprendo perfectamente, porque estaba ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Ginny, y la verdad es que se merecía aquellos largos paseos a la luz de la luna de los que nunca había podido disfrutar realmente. Lo entiendo, desde luego, igual que entiendo que Ron se alejase de mi. Después de todo debería (y debe) estar realmente desorientado. Durante ese curso infernal que pasamos viviendo juntos los tres en aquella horrible tienda de campaña le di motivos suficientes para odiarme para siempre, y en lugar de eso el muy bobo se enamoró de mi. No se como no se pudo dar cuenta de que nunca podría amarle, si incluso pude escoger a Harry por encima de él cuando me obligaron a escoger. Esa no era mi elección, desde luego. Yo no quería a Harry de ese modo, sino como al hermano que nunca tuve, pero quizá sí le quería más que a Ron, y por eso me resultó tan fácil escoger… y tan duro comprender las consecuencias de mi elección. Quizá fue en aquel momento, en medio de la nieve, cuando realmente entendí que mi corazón había decidido refugiarse en Ron para olvidar el verdadero motivo de mi angustia: Severus Snape.

Severus Snape fue mi maestro, mi guía… mi profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Él fue la persona que se presentó en casa de mis padres explicándoles que yo era una bruja, que tenía la posibilidad de estudiar en una escuela privada algo único y maravilloso. Él fue quien les aseguró que sería lo mejor para mí, y quien les convenció, en definitiva. Recuerdo el día que me eligieron como nuevo miembro de Gryffindor de un modo borroso. Quizá lo que recuerdo mejor sea la cara de decepción de Severus. Me ignoró lo mejor que pudo durante cinco años, y yo le adoré y le odié a intervalos regulares según fuese mi propio estado de ánimo durante esos cinco años. Luchando siempre por estar a la altura de sus expectativas, sin dejar jamás de defenderle ante los constantes ataques de mis amigos.

Fue en el verano anterior a mi sexto curso. Severus apareció en mi casa y me hizo realizar un juramento irrompible. Me hizo jurar que nunca revelaría nada de lo que me iba a contar. Aún me encuentro bajo ese juramento, de modo que no lo puedo repetir, pero me imagino que si os digo algo lo entenderéis perfectamente: Draco Malfoy. Si, todas las pequeñas casualidades que guiaron a Harry y a Draco durante ese curso no fueron casualidades, sino ideas mías o de Severus que llevamos a la práctica entre los dos. Lamento profundamente la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero también comprendo ahora, como comprendí en su momento que era necesario.

En algún momento durante ese sexto curso Severus percibió mi admiración, y hubo algún momento en que incluso pensé que llegaría a cumplir mis deseos. Pero su deber, su gran obligación, permanecía intacta, igual que su integridad. Severus siempre fue un hombre de luchas internas, y su relación conmigo no fue una excepción. Cada vez que estábamos juntos, aunque solo estuviésemos leyendo o discutiendo, mi sexto sentido me mostraba que dentro de él se desarrollaba una batalla, una batalla entre esos pequeños y débiles sentimientos que había llegado a sentir hacia mi, los poderosos sentimientos que todavía le hacían recordar a Lily, sus obligaciones hacia Dumbledore y, sobretodo, sus obligaciones morales como mi profesor. No dejéis volar vuestra imaginación. Severus y yo compartimos muchas noches juntos, sobretodo investigando algún modo de salvarle la vida a Dumbledore (mucho tiempo después de hacerme realizar el juramento me confesó que nunca habría pensado en otra persona para asistirle en una investigación tan compleja… incluso si yo no hubiese estado tan oportunamente cerca de Harry) pero nunca ocurrió nada físico entre nosotros. Solamente esa magia electrizante que había entre los dos, y que ambos tratamos de ignorar.

Sin embargo en ese tiempo ocurrió algo ajeno a mí: el retorno de Severus con los mortífagos. La noche en que murió Albus fue una puñalada para mí, del mismo modo que ahora sé que también lo fue para Severus. Sólo nos faltaba un ingrediente, un solo ingrediente y podríamos curar a Albus. Pero Draco se nos adelantó. Nunca pensé que arreglaría tan rápido las cabinas. Y tampoco Severus, por lo tanto tuvo que recurrir al plan B, el plan de Albus, plan del que yo sabía muy poco, y lo que menos me imaginaba era que sería el propio Severus el que tendría que hacerlo.

Me sentí traicionada, utilizada, manipulada… engañada. Le odié. Le odié hasta tal punto que hasta pensar me dolía. Me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría a Harry matar a Severus, porque yo lo haría primero. Planeé meticulosamente todo aquel año no solo por ayudar a Harry a matar a Voldemort, sino porque era el medio mas rápido y seguro de llegar hasta Severus.

Pero mi odio se fue enfriando durante aquellos meses, igual que mi corazón. Fui cruel con Ron porque no sabía como rechazarle, y en el fondo me vengué con él del daño que me había hecho Severus. Fue esa misma venganza la que me hizo rendirme a las presiones de Ron en el mismo campo de batalla, donde sabía que Severus me estaría viendo.

Podréis imaginaros mi dolor cuando supe la verdad. Cuando los labios temblorosos de Harry me confesaron qué había hecho realmente Severus Snape, hasta qué punto había llegado su sacrificio… y su amor por Lily Potter… no creo que se imaginase realmente el daño que me estaba haciendo, pero aquello me convirtió precisamente en lo que tiempo después se convertiría en mi apodo en la facultad: una princesa de hielo.

Oh, sí, Ron estuvo absolutamente desorientado durante nuestro séptimo curso, ocho años hacía que nos conocíamos, y al final de aquel curso por primera vez tuve valor para decirle que me dejase en paz, que no le quería y que nunca tendría nada con él. Tardó tres años en perdonarme aquella humillación, y aún ahora le cuesta mantener una conversación coherente conmigo sin reprocharme algo. Si él supiese…

Yo quería ser maestra de Pociones, pero la única persona que podría transmitirme ese conocimiento de un modo fiable ante mis propios ojos, había muerto. No podría ser su aprendiz… pero sí podría seguir sus pasos. Sabía que Severus se había doctorado en química en la Universidad de Oxford mientras continuaba sus propios estudios en Pociones al terminar Hogwarts, y ante la atónita mirada de todos los que me conocían, eso hice yo.

Mis cuatro primeros años fueron relativamente tranquilos. La alquimia, el arte de mezclar las pociones mágicas con la química muggle me apasionaba del mismo modo que le había apasionado a él alguna vez. Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus largos y fríos dedos guiando mis movimientos en los antiguos laboratorios de la vieja Universidad. Y, sintiendo la presencia de Severus por todas partes, desde luego, fui incapaz de establecer una relación romántica con ningún chico. Por eso me gané mi apodo de 'Princesa de hielo'.

Mi quinto curso fue un poco diferente.

Fue en quinto cuando conocí a Stephen Stepford, él era mi mentor durante la preparación del doctorado. Por algún motivo siempre sospeché que había algo más en Stephen que lo que él dejaba ver. Y, desde luego, había algo en él que me recordaba a Severus. El cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, finísimo. Los ojos oscuros, con un ligero gesto de desprecio. La altanería, la eterna altanería con la que criticaba todo mi trabajo, mi eterno esfuerzo. Sin embargo puedo decir sin lugar a duda que aquellos fueron algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Nuestra conexión era electrizante, como tiempo atrás lo había sido la que tenía con Severus. Su mente era equivalente a la mía en todos sus aspectos, y aunque había muchas cosas en las que no estábamos de acuerdo, siempre conseguíamos llegar a un punto intermedio en nuestras batallas. De esos puntos intermedios salían nuestras mejores ideas.

Me enamoré de nuevo, como una colegiala, de un profesor. Fantaseaba con lo que sus largas y ágiles manos podrían lograr sobre mi piel. Y él lo notaba, estaba segura, y eso me frustraba y me hacía enloquecer aún más por él.

El punto culminante fue cuando descubrió que soy bruja. Me hizo temblar durante más de una hora, acosándome a preguntas, y cuando al fin quité mi varita para borrarle la memoria, bloqueó mi movimiento con un ligero movimiento de su propia varita y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta rabia. Recuerdo perfectamente haber alzado mi mano para darle una bofetada de pura impotencia ante su crueldad. Sin embargo mi movimiento quedó completamente inutilizado ante su reacción. Me besó. No dudó ni un solo instante, se apoderó de mis labios con la misma precisión y decisión con las que se apoderaría de mi cuerpo minutos después.

Estaba confundida, y asustada. Era una situación extraña, apenas percibía las palabras que me murmuraba, y lo poco que conseguía escuchar no tenía ningún sentido para mis oídos en aquel momento 'te echaba de menos', 'no sabes cuanto tiempo deseé poder hacer esto', 'perdóname por lo que he tenido que hace'… simplemente le dejé seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, y de hecho participé de un modo muy entusiasta.

En cuestión de segundos Stephen me hizo olvidar mi confusión y mi miedo, me hizo olvidar que después de todo yo aún era virgen, y lo más increíble es que me hizo olvidar que estábamos en el suelo del laboratorio de la Universidad. Su pasión era arrolladora, y se movía sobre mí con una confianza en sus gestos que parecía delatar que siempre había sido mi dueño. Nunca me había sentido tan querida en toda mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo, tampoco. Cuando finalmente le pareció que ambos habíamos disfrutado lo suficiente y se permitió a si mismo descansar, se derrumbó sobre mí, me besó en la frente y susurró suavemente en mi oído: 'Hermione Jane Granger, yo, Severus Snape juro solemnemente que siempre te he amado, y que las últimas acciones de mi anterior vida fueron únicamente para protegerte a ti, para darte un futuro mejor que el que yo podía ofrecerte. Te odio profundamente por haber seguido mis pasos… pero eso sólo me hace amarte más.'

Dicho esto, aferró su varita (que entonces noté por primera vez que era la varita de Severus) y desapareció. Fue la última vez que vi a Stephen.

Como comprenderéis, estaba desconcertada. Indagué en la Universidad, y me confirmaron que Stephen Stepford tan sólo era el nombre de investigación de Severus Snape, doctorado en la Universidad veinte años atrás, que acababa de pedir unas vacaciones y que se me reasignaría otro mentor para mi doctorado. Yo ya sabía que muchos doctorados de renombre utilizaban nombres falsos para proteger su intimidad, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que aquel hombre prepotente utilizaría un nombre falso con una alumna.

Además me quedaba el 'pequeño' detalle de que el Severus Snape que yo conocía estaba muerto y enterrado en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, en cuanto tuve un momento de descanso fui a comprobar este hecho en la propia escuela.

MacGonagall estaba desconcertada ante lo inusual de mi solicitud, pero accedió, y su sorpresa fue tan grande como la mía al comprobar que el cuerpo que había en la tumba de Severus Snape no era del hombre, sino de una mujer. Un simple análisis demostró que el cuerpo pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange, lo cual explicaba porqué el cuerpo de la mujer nunca había aparecido. Le pedí a Minerva que no le contase a nadie lo ocurrido hasta que yo consiguiese averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en virtud de mi buen comportamiento hacia ella, la buena mujer accedió. Sin embargo yo hice algo de lo que aún no consigo arrepentirme: le borré la memoria. Lo se, es algo impropio de mi, pero es que no confío en el cotilleo innato de los Gryffindor, quizá se me pegasen un poco las maneras de los Slytherin.

Me marché de Hogwarts sumergida en un mar de dudas, y dispuesta a proteger el secreto de Severus, pero también completamente dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado para que todos le diésemos por muerto.

Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 24 años y todavía busco a Severus Snape. Pero he terminado mi carrera de Química y quizá sea hora de buscarme un trabajo. Hoy he quedado con Ron, porque conoce a alguien que podría estar interesado en una Química con conocimientos de Alquimia y que está preparándose para ser maestra de Pociones. No se quien puede ser, pero estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí misma. Como siempre.

Dicen que la nostalgia es mucho más productiva que la alegría. Supongo que podría llamar alegría al motivo por el que no he vuelto a escribir en este cuaderno desde hace doce años. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que la nostalgia me perseguirá siempre.

Hoy he visto a mi hija mayor partir en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Sé que Rose dará lo mejor de sí misma en la escuela, como yo solía hacer, pero también se que ni ella ni Hugo son la cuarta parte de felices que deberían ser. Pero no puedo evitarlo: nunca he querido a su padre.

Todavía no entiendo qué clase de remordimientos me llevaron a casarme con él, o qué sentimientos de culpa me condujeron a darle dos hijos, pero está bien claro que a estas alturas de nuestro matrimonio ninguno de los dos está muy por la labor de mantener esta farsa. Parece que después de todo al fin ha comprendido que no podemos estar juntos.

El me encontró el trabajo con su hermano George en la tienda de artículos de broma, y ese trabajo me permitió seguir adelante con mi sueño de convertirme en maestra de pociones, además de dejarme mucho tiempo libre para continuar mi investigación sobre Severus.

Pero pronto Ron empezó a reclamar más de mí, y yo no me encontré con fuerzas para rechazarle de nuevo. ¿Cómo me puedo excusar? No puedo. Rose es el fruto del primer aniversario de mi encuentro con Severus, cuando la añoranza de sus manos me permitió olvidar quien era el que me estaba tocando y disfrutar un poco de un acto que hasta entonces me había resultado repulsivo con Ron. Hugo es el fruto del tercer aniversario. Y no he conseguido que mis recuerdos me llevasen más lejos… afortunadamente.

Ron pasa muy poco tiempo en casa. Ha pasado de jugador estrella a asesor técnico de los Chudley Cannons, algo que se ve y supongo que debe de ser un ascenso y que honestamente no me podría haber dejado más indiferente. Odio el deporte quizá incluso más que antes, y no hay vez que consiga reprimir ese sentimiento cuando veo a Ron. No dormimos juntos desde que supe que estaba embarazada de Hugo, y él tampoco lo ha intentando desde entonces, tiene suficientes amigas para suplir mi vacío, y es mi indiferencia ante eso lo que realmente le atormenta. Eso y saber que yo, en cambio no es que solo que no tengo otro, es que simplemente no le quiero.

No me puedo creer como dominar tus sentimientos y doblegarlos a la voluntad de otro puede hacer tan infelices no ya a dos personas, sino a cuatro. Me sometí a los deseos de Ron en el pasado, y ahora soy incapaz de evitar las discusiones que Hugo y Rose presencian demasiado a menudo y que acabarán por convertirles en personas emocionalmente inestables. No lo voy a posponer mas, hoy seré sincera con Ron, tiene que entender que somos demasiado diferentes, que estaremos mejor separados. En cuanto a los niños… estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución.

Hoy Hugo se ha graduado de la escuela. Hoy hace exactamente diez años desde que me divorcié de Ron, y nunca un divorcio había sido más feliz que un matrimonio. Es realmente increíble lo bien que nos llevamos estando separados, y al menos de este modo he conseguido lo que siempre me propuse: mis hijos son dos jóvenes felices y completos, con un esquema de la familia sólido. Su madrastra, Luna, no es precisamente lo que yo definiría como un modelo de sensatez, pero ha sabido ser una buena madre con ellos, y ha sabido estar en los momentos que yo fallé. Además ella siempre supo hacer algo que a mí se me escapó: querer a Ron. Ella le ha dado la familia numerosa que él siempre había querido y no podría ser más feliz por ellos.

¿Y que pasa conmigo? Estoy muy cerca. Hoy un informador me ha dicho que habían visto a alguien muy parecido a mi querido Stephen/Severus en algún lugar cerca de Lituania. No es la primera vez que recibo un soplo así, desde luego, pero esta vez tengo más motivos para creerlo: mi informador era Draco Malfoy, y me suplicó que le localizase rápido, porque me necesitaba.

Llevo tres años viviendo en Lituania bajo el nombre de Jane Stepford. Hace tres años que no veo a Rose y Hugo, pero me conformo con las cartas que recibo de vez en cuando. Si supiesen que tienen un hermanito más probablemente me matarían.

Jonathan es la luz de mi vida. Bueno, miento, su padre, Stephen, es la luz de mi vida, Jonathan es el motivo por el que he perdonado todo el daño que me hizo. Creo que me estoy portando de nuevo como en mi adolescencia, cuando la nostalgia me hacía escribir de un modo desordenado y poco preciso. Hoy es la absoluta felicidad que siento la que me hace escribir así, pero dadme un segundo para que organice mis ideas.

Bien, estoy leyendo que lo último que supe fue el soplo de Draco sobre el paradero de Set (me he acostumbrado a llamarle así como amalgama de los dos nombres con los que le conocí). Efectivamente estaba en Lituania, y acababa de enterarse de que me había separado de Ron. El Severus lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor y el Stephen seguro de si mismo y dominante estaban en pleno proceso de lucha interna por tomar el control de su cuerpo y obligarle a tomar una decisión. Verme a mí decidió la batalla. Set, seguro de si mismo y lleno de arrepentimiento me pidió perdón y me explicó.

Me explicó que Harry, en su prisa por reincorporarse a la batalla no se dio cuenta de que de hecho aun no había muerto cuando se fue. Después de todo, Voldemort ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de rematarlo, y cualquier maestro de pociones que se preciase estaría preparado para sobrevivir a una muerte tan insulsa como desangrarse. Algo en el relato de Harry no acababa de encajarme, y en ese momento lo entendí: nadie muere desangrado tan rápido, de hecho es una de las muertes más lentas que se conocen. Sin embargo Severus quedó tremendamente débil tras aquello y permaneció inconsciente, permitiendo a su cuerpo recuperarse lentamente durante toda la batalla en la cabaña de los gritos. Cuando al fin se despertó, descubrió a Bellatrix agitándole histérica y gritando algo sobre el Lord Oscuro. Cuando al fin comprendió qué era lo que la mujer gritaba, tardó apenas unos segundos en esbozar su plan. La mató y le lanzó un poderoso hechizo que la transformaría en él durante el tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo su farsa. Después de lo que le había contado a Harry a través de sus pensamientos no se podía permitir seguir vivo ante una sociedad que le vería como un héroe y no le permitiría seguir con su vida. Y había otro motivo: me había visto con Ron, no quería interferir en mi vida, estar muerto sería lo mejor para mi.

A partir de ahí todo fue muy simple: se escondió en el mundo muggle, seguro en la certeza de que nadie le buscaría, y resistiéndose a la tentación de saber sobre mí. No le costó nada conseguir su puesto de trabajo en Oxford. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verme entrar de nuevo en su vida como alumna, pero me confesó que fue un placer poder mostrarse tal cual era ante una mente equivalente… y aquella tarde en el laboratorio… fue simplemente la reacción a toda la pasión que ambos habíamos acumulado.

Me pidió perdón por aquella confesión susurrada antes de desaparecer, pero había estado convencido de que debía desaparecer de mi vida de nuevo, seguro como estaba que yo amaba a Ron… creía que yo le odiaría por apoderarse de mi cuerpo como si fuese de su propiedad. Pero no podía evitar confesarlo, nunca se hubiera imaginado la ansiedad que esa información provocaría en mí, y mucho menos se había imaginado que yo le amaba a él tanto como él a mí.

Tiempo después se enteró de que me había casado y que tenía hijos con Ron, lo cual le hizo decidirse a vivir en Lituania, de donde procedían sus abuelos maternos, y a reafirmarse en su convicción de que yo quería a Ron.

Cuando al fin se enteró, por Draco (que era el único, bajo juramento irrompible de no revelarlo, que sabía que seguía vivo), de que me había separado, estuvo planteándose una posibilidad tras otra hasta que al fin me tuvo ante él. Entonces estuvo claro: era suya en ese momento como lo había sido siempre.

Hoy cumplo 50 años, y como bruja todavía me quedan tres cuartas partes de mi vida por delante. Todavía tengo 25 años para tener hijos si así lo deseo, y mi amado marido todavía estará a mi lado, como mínimo cien años. Hoy ese tiempo no me parece suficiente, dado lo mucho que aún tengo que aprender de él.

Quizá algún día volvamos a Inglaterra, no lo sé, pero de momento vivimos demasiado felices aquí, alejados de todo y de todos, solos con nuestro pequeño Jonathan, nuestros recuerdos… y algo que nunca consumiremos, esa pasión que me hace desear ser suya noche tras noche.

Puede que la nostalgia sea más productiva que la alegría, pero creo que de momento me quedo con mi improductiva alegría.

Fin


End file.
